Resident Evil - Rise from the Ashes
by ASFAR
Summary: After RE-6 An old villain returns to save the world from an apocalyptic future, where humanity is extinct and the planet is inhabited by monsters. Traveling back in time, old enemies become allies and the worst enemy is himself. Can Wesker save mankind? Or Is Wesker destined to destroy it?


Hi, everybody!

I'm a fan of RE series both film and movie

English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes, but I tried to correct them the best I could (I have no beta)

Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Resident Evil (game or films)**

* * *

It was almost night and the temperature starts to go down enough to create small snowflakes falling to the city, where people hurriedly went to their homes to escape the cold. No one in the city noticed the bluish light that illuminated for a few seconds an alley, or the person who materialized in the exact place of the light source. Rather this individual was the source of the strange light.

The individual was a man dressed in a leather pants, which were torn in many places and the amount of filth (mostly dirt and dust), which were not washed for a long time, and a dark green sweater (which had the same signs of dirt that the pants), and above this a leather jacket and a bulletproof vest followed by a backpack. The man was wearing boots, these were the same state as the rest of the clothes, which had only wear, especially on the right boot, where you could see that the boot soles was about to break. The hands that were grabbing two large travel bags, were a pair of black leather gloves. The man, himself, had hair (oily, due to lack of hygiene) blond beard that occupied nearly half his face and green eyes.

The guy looked at the world around him and started walking toward the exit of the alley, then chose a street at random in order to try to recognize the place or possibly the city where he was. After a few minutes walking, he saw Big Ben. _I'm in London, but what is the date?_

Upon entering the cafe, he noticed the maid to the counter, approaching the counter the man asked him the date:

"29."

"What year, month and day of the week?" to hear this question the maid looked at him with confusion and question, but said:

"29 of November, 2013 and is Friday."

At dawn, the man had found a hotel and rented a room. Currently, the individual was in the small bathroom, finish cutting the beard. When the man looked into the mirror, the face of Albert Wesker with green eyes looked at him back.

Hours later, Wesker was in his (new) computer to read the world news related to bioterrorism, after hacking the database of the BSAA and store those files in a pen, Wesker sighed, because everything he just read had not provided new information. After turning off the computer and put it on top of the small furniture (which was next to the bed), he began to think how he would fulfill his plan.

After a while, Wesker found himself thinking of how he got here, something that many scientists say is impossible: time travel. He snorted, Nothing is impossible for me to realize the trip, it took a lot of work, theoretical (mathematics, physics, the equations he created, which in this time would guarantee him a Nobel prize) and practical (get the materials essential to construction of machinery required for the project and of course build them). But the biggest difficulty that he faced was trying to survive during the process

Unfortunately, the trip reminded him why this was vital, the terrifying future full of abominations. The nature, flowers, trees, herbs ... all the flora was twisted transformed into bloodthirsty creatures; the animals turned into monsters who only wanted to meet two needs: eat and reproduce. Wesker tried to remember the last time, that in his time (future), he had seen a human _Years? Decades? Or century?_ However, he knew that this is an insignificant question, what is essential, the primary objective of the plan is to prevent this bleak future.

One of the biggest obstacles is the other Albert Wesker, contrary to what everyone else believes he did not die in Kijuju. He is now in the shadows waiting for the right moment, like a snake waiting patiently for its prey before attacking. Wesker chuckled darkly, remembering when he was delirious and innocent when he believed in the words of a foolish old man with delusions of grandeur. With the passage of time and the junction of the events that occurred, Wesker in the future, realized the artful and cunning manipulation of greedy and arrogant Spencer.

One of the people that Wesker has to convince that he has (relatively) good intentions is Chris Redfield. He remembers Chris, the last time he saw him was when Chris was dead at his feet when Wesker finally broke Chris, by destroying everything that Chris loved and adored, leading him to suicide without having to resort to violence.

The secondary objective is to free the special individuals arrested by the BSAA They are people who were exposed and infected by a particular virus, just that they have not become BOW instead possessed certain advantages, such as advanced reflexes, agility and resistance to various diseases and viruses and accelerated healing. The BSAA taking advantage of the authority and good reputation they had, imprisoned these individuals, hailing they were trying to find a cure for them and meanwhile, they should be isolated for your own good. In the future, these people managed to free themselves. The B.S.A.A. tried to seize them again, over time it evolves into a conflict: Humanity vs. Aberrations. Everyone was focused on the conflict, no one noticed when the end came

Now I have to start earning money to fund the plan followed by making contact with Chris.

 _Oh, Chris, it will be good to see you again._


End file.
